


and all the roads that lead you there are winding

by lialyn2



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialyn2/pseuds/lialyn2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the glaring lights of the Argent garage, Chris makes one thing clear to his group of hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all the roads that lead you there are winding

“We go back to the code,” Chris said, breathing heavily, as if daring anyone in the circle to disagree. “We go back to the code!”

The hunters gathered around him stood and watched.

“There's an Alpha pack coming.” Chris met eyes with each of them. “An Alpha pack, one of which none of us have ever fought or even seen with our own eyes. And these are murderers.” He paused. “But Scott’s pack – they haven’t hurt any humans. And until they do, you can’t touch them.”

“According to Gerard, any wolf is a dangerous wolf,” said a red-haired man from the circle, unwavering under Chris’s harsh glare. “You said that, too.”

“My father’s orders died with him, Rowan!” Chris shouted. “We filled my daughter’s head with hate!” He gained control of himself once again. “We will teach Allison justice. Not total softheartedness; Peter Hale is still a wanted man here. But to kill a handful of juveniles who’ve committed no murder is not justifiable or _right._ And with all that’s happened to my family recently, shaping its last member to be honorable takes priority in my mind." He squared his shoulders. "Anyone who disagrees is free to leave my house.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...apparently the name Rowan means "mountain ash." Totally unintended, I swear.


End file.
